As You Start To Fall
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: Harry contemplates the actions of his 'family' and the wizarding world.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Simon belongs to Lifehouse and their label Dreamworks.

**Title**: As You Start To Fall

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: None

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: None

**Warnings**: Has an abuse scene in the beginning.

**Summary**: Harry is beaten and then goes to his room to contemplate his treatment by the Dursleys and the Wizarding world.

* * *

"Freak!"

"Useless orphan!"

"Worthless piece of shit, you should've died with your parents!"

"How dare you mention that abnormality in my house!"

Harry Potter was curled into a ball as his uncle beat him with a belt, shouting abuse at him at the same time.

Harry wished it was over so he can finish his chores and then hopefully having some dinner before going to bed.

**Catch your breath,  
Hit the wall,  
Scream out loud,  
As you start to crawl,  
Back in your cage  
The only place  
Where they will  
Leave you alone**.

Harry stumbles up the stairs to his room, his entire body hurt as he opened his bedroom door.

He goes to his bed and kneels down so he can grab a med-kit that he had stashed under his bed; Harry had some healing potions from Madam Pomfrey.

Harry wished that someone would notice and save the savior.

**'Cause the weak will  
Seek the weaker til they've broken them.  
Could you get it back again?  
Would it be the same?  
Fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense,  
They tore it down**.

"Look at that boy, always out after dark, the hooligan."

"Always so filthy."

"Always by himself, don't his parents or family care?"

_My parents are dead, and my relatives could care less_.

**[Chorus]:  
And I have felt the same as you,  
I've felt the same as you,  
I've felt the same.  
Locked inside  
The only place  
Where you feel sheltered,  
Where you feel safe**.

Harry swallowed the potions reluctantly, then grabs some bandages and begins to bandage his ribs. Once he's done with the bandaging, he grabs some 'Magical Scar Fading Cream' and starts putting some on his wounds.

Harry knew he was smart but couldn't do the best he could because the Dursleys wouldn't care, Ron would call him a bookworm and Hermione would probably throw a hissy fit at not being the top student of their year.

**You lost yourself  
In your search to find  
Something else to hide behind  
The fearful always preyed upon your confidence  
Did they see the consequence,  
When they pushed you around?**

"Stupid Potter, what was he thinking wandering around after curfew."

"Ha! As if a dragon can appear in the school, somebody would've noticed."

"Fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?"

"There he is, they say he's a possible heir of Slytherin."

"Be careful, he may have you petrified next."

"Hey scar-head are you going to have tea with your pet in the chamber."

"Ha-ha! Potter fainted!"

"What'd you see, Potter? Was it your mummy?"

"I can't believe he didn't tell me he'd put his name in the cup, and I was his best friend."

"He's _NOT_ our _CHAMPION_, Cedric is."

"Potter put his name in the cup to have more fame and attention on himself, and of course he gets away with it."

"He-Who-Must-Be-Named is _NOT_ back, Potter is obviously delusional."

"Potter is obviously an attention-seeking child who's willing to do anything to have said attention on him."

"There can be no Dementors in Little Whinging as they are at Azkaban and under Ministry control, so stop being delusional."

"You need to be punished, Mr. Potter, can't have you spreading lies about You-Know-Who, he's dead and _never coming back_."

"Just keep your head down around Umbridge, Mr. Potter, and she'll leave you alone."

"You're not even trying, Potter, how do you expect to keep the Dark Lord out, _pathetic_."

"Are you doing anything that's against my decrees, Mr. Potter? Well?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, where is it? What is Dumbledore hiding? Tell me or will a Cruciatus loosen your tongue!"

"Harry, you need to stop following Malfoy around, I doubt he's a Death Eater while in school."

"Hermione's right, mate, stop being mental and come play some chess."

"Are you really good in defense, Potter or were you given a free pass?"

"Now, Harry my boy, someone as young as Mr. Malfoy cannot attack or kill someone as skilled and experienced as I am, now run along now."

**The arrogant build kingdoms of the different ones,  
Breaking them 'til they've become just another crown.**

**[Chorus]:  
Refuse to feel anything at all,  
Refuse to slip,  
Refuse to fall**.

Harry finished bandaging himself and laid in bed thinking to himself: _I won't let the Dursleys, Voldemort or anyone else who wants me dead to win_.

**Can't be weak,  
Can't stand still,  
You watch your back 'cause no one will**.

_Can't I trust anyone with my secrets in the Magical and Muggle world?_

**You don't know why they had to go this far,  
Traded your worth for these scars,  
For your only company.  
And don't believe the lies  
That they have told you.  
Not one word was true  
You're alright, you're alright, you're alright  
[Chorus]**:

Harry looked at his ceiling, taking a deep breath, he mutters to himself, "I'll be alright."


End file.
